


Obedience Training

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I’m done with you, you’ll be a good little girl who knows how to take orders. Won’t you?”</p><p>Candice shivers despite herself. “You’re sick, lady. I don’t do what anyone says.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cerebel**](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/)'s [Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html). Prompt - authority. [Original post.](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?thread=880639#t880639)

“You don’t have much respect for your seniors, do you, Candice?” Eden asks.

The younger girl sneers, glaring down at the pixie that’s training her. “Seniors got nothing on me but age.” With a shimmer, brown hair turns grey, and wrinkles adorn the once youthful face, but the eyes stay wicked. “And I can be as old as I want.”

She laughs. “So what should I respect?”

Eden crosses her arms. “Stop it and sit down,” she commands.

The illusion flickers out and Candice sinks into the chair.

She’s pretty sure she didn’t want to do any of that.

“What the hell?” she spits, confused and indignant.

But Eden is done with this.

“I’m going to teach you some respect.” Her voice is a hot whisper in Candice’s ear. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be a good little girl who knows how to take orders. Won’t you?”

Candice shivers despite herself. “You’re sick, lady. I don’t do what anyone says.”

Lips brush against the shell of her ear, and her breath hitches. “You will,” Eden hisses, running the tip of her tongue up and around. “Tell me you’ll do everything I say.”

“I…”

“Say it.” A hand fists in her hair, pulling her head back, and Candice can feel words on the end of her tongue, fighting to fall free.

“I…” She closes her eyes, brow furrowed in frustration. And now those soft lips are brushing against her own so lightly…

“Say it.”

“Oh, god…” her breathing is fast and erratic now; panic, anger, arousal… she doesn’t know. But she does know one thing.

“Yes, mistress,” she sighs, and barely has time to suck in a breath before full lips are crushing hers, that irresistible tongue tangling aggressively with her own. Candice whimpers into the kiss, daring to nibble a little too hard on Eden’s bottom lip.

Just when it’s getting good, Candice thinks, Eden pulls away; standing up and putting an ocean of space between them. She whines, a pathetic noise that she hates herself for, and puts on the puppy dog eyes that have always served her so well.

Eden just stares at her, mouth kiss-bruised and entrancing. Her voice is solid, unwavering. “Open your legs.”

Candice obeys, straddling the seat of the chair. Her short skirt is high on her thighs, leaving her completely exposed.

She’s not wearing panties.

“Now touch yourself.” At the command, Candice brings a hand up to her breasts, massaging them firmly through the thin fabric of her blouse.

Eden sighs in exasperation. “Don’t be cute, you know what I meant.”

Candice smirks as her hand snakes slowly down her body, fingers playing coyly at the hem of her skirt. “Sorry, boss. You shoulda been more specific.”

Apparently, Eden doesn’t want to play along. She bends down in the younger woman’s face. “One finger. On your clit. Take it slow.”

Her hand moves of its own accord, middle finger drawing tight circles against her slick, sensitive flesh She moans, a high keening sound, and she wants so much more, but she can’t…

Not till Eden says she can.

Eden just watches, smiling cryptically, drinking in the noises Candice is making. “Now, two fingers inside. Slowly.”

Candice throws her head back, hips rocking against her own thrusting hand, wanting it harder and faster as she feels herself tight and wet around her fingers, but it’s not enough…

“Eden, please,” she begs without thinking, panting hard. “Please!”

“No,” her mentor replies. “Keep your fingers there, and rub against your thumb.”

Candice cries out at the contact. Every slide of her thumb, every curl of her fingers (oh god, right there…), is bringing her closer and closer and every movement is driving wild sounds from her throat, and if she doesn’t come soon, she’s going to explode, oh god, she just knows it.

“Stop. Don’t move.”

Eden’s voice is hard, and her body obeys, leaving her trembling on the very edge. Candice sobs, a desperate sound. “Eden… god, please… Please let me…”

“No.” Eden walks to the door, as impassive as if nothing had happened. “Now stay there.”

“Eden!” Candice screams. Her thumb is still resting against her clit and if she could just push up, just a little…

Eden just smirks. “Maybe this will teach you some respect for authority.”

She flicks off the lights, leaving Candice stranded in the dark.  



End file.
